The Jayden Day's
by Converse101
Summary: Jayden and her best friend Noah have always had trouble in their lives, introduced by Noah, Jayden befriends Nico and the gang and that's just the start of her new half-blood life. You read you review. Percabeth Thalico and who knows what else.
1. My 13th Birthday

**A/N Yep like the rest of us writing fanfics; I do not and will not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but do wish i did.  
By the way my story goes down hill in terms of storyline for a few chapters later on but will be getting back on track by chapter 16 which will be up shortly. **

**Also Jayden was originally from MissingMommy's story Free as Water, which is a must read!**

**Also thx Missing Mommy for your help!**

* * *

Jayden's POV

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

Now where have I heard that before? But you know what it doesn't entirely matter, all you need to know that it's entirely true. None of us ever chose to be a half-blood, ever. Sure you can say about how you couldn't want to have power, I'd want to be a half-blood! Well we say how could you want to be chased by monsters who want to kill you, I'd love to be a mortal!

Well, we all find out in the end that to be honest we'd all rather stay who we are. And like any other living half-blood, I've just managed to survive my life so far and still wondering how long till I cant.

This is the life of a half-blood.

My name is Jayden Day.  
I'm 13 years old. And like many half-bloods, I was just having a normal troubled kid's life until recently in New York.

Am I a troubled kid?  
Hmm. I guess you could say so.

My whole life had been full of trouble. If it wasn't for my friend Noah Andrews, life would have been nothing but trouble and I probably wouldn't have survived to be 13. There are tons of examples I can show you during my life but things really got swinging last June. It was June 4th and Noah decided to bring me somewhere special this year. You see our school ends earlier than other schools do so we were on summer vacation and decided to visit the newly improved Ancient Greek and Roman Mythology section in the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Normally I would have been bored out of my wits at a museum, but it was Ancient Greek Mythology and to be honest I was kind of a geek in the topic. Plus it wasn't some stupid school trip, we were just going for fun.

It had just been me and Noah looking at the stuff there while we waited for our friend Nico and three of his friends he and Noah wanted me to meet. Their names were Percy, Grover and Annabeth or something. I had never met them before but Noah and Nico convinced me it was for a surprise and they needed their help for this.

Anyways, I hadn't been friends with Nico as long as Noah had but we were still fairly close. But then again it was Nico, he wasn't a people's person. Call me lucky. Noah happened to meet him one summer and it had turned out he was going to go to the same middle school as us. He was kinda weird with his goth style but me and Noah couldn't careless cause we were what most people considered weird too. Also we had somethings in common, like having ADHD and Dyslexia.

"Noah. It's nearly five. Where's Nico? I thought he said he'd be here at four?"

"Just a bit longer Jay."

Noah was looking nervously from side to side as if he was afraid we were going to be attacked.

"I'm gonna call him to see if everything's okay."

"NO!"

Okay now I'm really worried. Noah's usually so calm and cool, this isn't like him. He seemed to notice the puzzled look I gave him and quickly tried to cover it up.

"I mean. You know how much Nico hates to be called. But yea I'll call him"

He whips out his phone and hastily calls Nico. Turning around so his back faces me he waits for Nico to pick up the phone. He's still trying to cover up, but I can see he's getting real nervous about something. Finally Nico seems to have picked up his phone.

"Nico. Where the heck are you?" Noah urgently whispers down his mobile.

"I don't care how much you've told me not to call you. And what do you mean your held up?"

There's a pause then Noah continues talking on his mobile,

"All of you? What happened to Percy?"

There's another pause.

"Put me on with Annabeth. Thanks. Hey Annabeth I need you to send a ride. Yeah I know It'll be soon, that's why I'm calling. Yes I can't hold them all off. Thanks. See you soon."

Noah hangs up and turns back to face me. Okay I'm puzzled. _A ride_? To go where? What's all this about.

"Noah?"

By now I'm almost scared. _I can't hold them all off_? And the look Noah has on his face gives me a good idea were in deep trouble.

"Yeah Jay? Hey let's talk out side while we wait for Nico, Okay?"

"Tell me where were going first?"

A look of shock quickly spreads across his face and disappears as quickly as it came.

"I told you just out-side while we wait for Nico."

Sure, wait for Nico. Noah's a horrible liar.

"Where are we really going. Stop lying to me Noah."

He looks so worried like he wants to tell me but he's afraid of the consequences. Again another not like the Noah I know sign.

"Okay I'll tell you but only if we start heading out first."

"Okay but just tell me? You making me worried about all this."

* * *

**Okay so cliffhanger :) Okay personally sometimes i love these and sometimes i hate these. You'll find out later what was the hold up with Nico and the gang and yes the Percabeth will be here in a few chapters time.**

**Well I guess please review (and don't be too harsh on me, this is my first fanfic okay?).**


	2. Noah, what's going on?

**Okay guys i know your reading but your not reviewing so please do okay? Hope you like this chapter, and seeing that you've read the first chapter you like it so far.**

**

* * *

**

Jayden's POV

I started to follow Noah out of the museum, but after awhile of silence I slowed to a halt.

"Noah Anderson!" I demanded, "you told me you would tell me what's going on!"

Noah turns around with these pleading eyes, grabs my hand and continues half dragging, half leading me out of the museum.

"Okay remember last week when you said you wish you could find out who your dad is? Well guess what, your gonna find out."

I was dumbstruck. I was going to find out who my dad is. How? Why? In fact WHAT?

"Noah. You can't be serious are you? This is great news!"

I was ecstatic. Come on, I'm 13 and all I've always wondered who my dad is. This really is great!

Obviously Noah had seen the look on his face because he kept talking,

"Jayden I know you think it's great, but there's going to be trouble. More than we've ever had in our lives the minute you find out who your dad is. If Nico wasn't good at assisting this sort of stuff I wouldn't let him come today, in fact _I_ shouldn't have come."

Wait what was he saying. Was he saying that my dad's a dead beet? I don't think I can handle that.

"Noah, I don't want to find out who my dad is, what if he's a criminal or something?"

We had reached the entrance of the museum and Noah had started to slow down. Now he had turned to face me and had grabbed both of my wrists.

"Listen Jay. I think I know who your dad is and all is that he's not a criminal. And if I'm correct he's one of the nicest dad's you can get, but I need you to listen to me. There's only a few seconds before your whole life gets crazier than ever, and unfortunately there's no turning back. So listen carefully."

Noah had his hands gripped hard on my wrists and it was beginning to hurt.

"Jayden Day, your dad's a Greek god."

* * *

**Okay sorry this is a heck short chapter and I'll make the next one longer... IF I get just 3 reviews for this chapter. Thank you :)**


	3. Phone calls are for emergencies Only

**Okay sorry for the delay. And yes technically i haven't got the 3 reviews for last chapter but hey I'm a sucker for this. Anyways sorry the last chapter was so short and hope this one is satisfactory.**

* * *

Nico's POV

I looked at my watch, 4:30. Shoot. I was supposed to be there half an hour ago.

"Come on..."

"What's wrong now Nico?"

WHAT'S WRONG? As if I haven't told Percy enough. But then again we don't call him seaweed brain for nothing.

"Percy. As Nico said she's got a strong aura, and she's out there with only Noah. And you know what could happen if we don't get there in time."

It was Annabeth who said this as she held Percy's hand.

"But Noah's the son of..."

"He only just found out Percy! Give him a break."

How long _more._

"Grover!" I snapped, "can't you drive any _faster?_"

"Blah-ha-ha!" He bleated nervously, "I told you I'm sorry but I can't!"

"Grover what if I'm right and she _is_ the daughter of you know who?"

"Then we'll save both her and Noah from any dangers. Plus I think Noah can hold what ever comes our way long enough for us to get there." stated Annabeth in a matter-of-fact tone, "besides we're 5 minutes away."

Annabeth was right though, as I looked out the window I saw we were just a block away, but unfortunately that wasn't the only thing I saw. Hell hounds.

"Let me out of the car! I'll handle this and meet you guys at the Museum."

"What!" Grover slammed the bakes and screeched to a halt. "Oh..."

I jumped out of the car and grabbed the hilt of my sword just in case.

"Hey tall, dark and uglies! Go to hell!"

Thank goodness it was a side street 'cause if there were any more stares than there were already I don't know what I would have done. I should have known the sent would be too much, why'd I ask Percy and Annabeth to come?

Standing right in front of the hell hounds I gestured to my sword.

"Hey didn't you here me! The Ghost King says, go. To. Hell."

I scanned the group of monsters, at seven hell hounds or so. No prob for the Ghost King right? Their commander? Guess again.

WHAM!

Oh yeah that's why I had brought Percy. A hell hound that I had temporarily let out of my sight had bowled me over and was pinning me down. My sword had been knocked out of my hand and was a couple feet away from me. Shoot.

"Yeah didn't you here him? Go. To. Hell!"

And at that I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye stab the hell hound holding me down with his Riptide and the hell hound disintegrated into dust.

Whoosh. The sound of a knife cutting somethings slices through the air and two more hell hounds disintegrated. It took me a moment to realize that it had been Annabeth who had killed them and she was wearing her invisibility Yankees cap. Oh yeah and that's why I brought Annabeth.

Percy picked up my sword and handed to me, "Your gonna need it, Death Boy."

The hell hounds sniffed the air and growled in the direction that, I'm taking a wild guess here, is where Annabeth's standing.

Another hell hound lunged at where Annabeth possibly was. Percy tried to scream a warning to her but failed and the hell hound had pinned her down knocking the cap of her head. Meanwhile my mobile phone rang. It had to be an emergency. The only people I gave my mobile phone to were my close friends, and besides Percy, Annabeth and Grover I was only close to Noah and Jayden, and even Jayden knew not to call unless it was a life and death situation or very close, she just didn't know why.

I sneaked a quick glance at my phone to check ed the caller ID, it was Noah.

"Percy!" I yelled, "It's Noah, it must be an emergency!"

Percy lunged at the hell hound pinning Annabeth down and helped her up. "And you don't think this is?" He yelled back.

"Your invincible you'll be fine." I replied rolling my eyes.

Grover had parked the car at the side of the road and was running to help Percy and Annabeth as I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Noah I know we're late and we're sorry but..."

"_Nico. Where the heck are you?" _

"We're five minutes away and we've kinda been held up." I relied through gritted teeth as I dodged a hell hound. Percy yelled at me again to hurry up. "And this better be an emergency. In fact I told you, you should never call me! We don't need more monsters on our trail."

"_I don't care how much you've told me not to call you. And what do you mean your held up?" _

"As I was about to say we're under attack by at least 7 freakin' hell hounds and the ghost king thing won't work. So were all needed to fight. So are you done yet?"

"_All of you? What happened to Percy?" _

"Yes all of us! We'll get there soon okay?"

"_Put me on with Annabeth." _

Gosh was this annoying, but at least now I can get back to helping Percy and Grover.

"Okay give me a sec." I replied.

"_Thanks."_

"Annabeth!" I yelled, "Noah wants to speak to you!"

After killing another hell hound that Percy was distracting, she ran over. We swapped over tag team style as I slapped my mobile phone into her hand.

"Hey Annabeth here!"

Annabeth's POV

"_Hey Annabeth I need you to send a ride."_

Umm okay but we're kinda held up here, even Grover has to fight and so their no one to drive the van. Besides, are you prepared for the claiming, it'll be soon." I old him.

"_Yeah I know It'll be soon, that's why I'm calling."_

"Don't think you could hold them off could you?"

"_Yes I can't hold them all off." _ He scoffed.

"Okay. Okay! We'll send you some way to get to camp, some how."

"_Thanks. See you soon."_

"Good luck and see you soon."

That's when I got an idea worthy of a plan. At the same time another hell hound lounged at me. I side stepped and stabbed it as it leaped pass me. I counted four more hell hounds left. I ran back into battle as I yelled out my plan to the rest of the gang.

"Percy! Call up Mrs. O'Leary. Nico! Your going to go with her by shadow travel and fetch Noah and Jayden. Don't stop for anything. Percy, Grover and I can hold off the monsters over here. Remember don't stop till your safe inside the borders."

Nico looked as if he was going to protest, then stopped himself.

"Okay. Meet you at camp. Call in an emergency. Only."

* * *

**Okay so what's gonna happen to Noah, Jayden and Nico? And what about Percy, Annabeth and Grover? Well I'm putting my foot down this time and I want 2 reviews (which is way low) before I will publish the next chapter. :)**


	4. Well Jay Welcome to Camp Halfblood

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I said I'm putting my foot down, blah, reviews, blah, and that sorta crud. Well guess what this is as a favour to to two of my friends. They wanted Percabeth so I need to post this chapter. So lucky you.**

* * *

Jayden's POV

"My dad's a what!" I couldn't believe my ears. Noah had ADHD too but this was beyond him. He gave me this pleading glare and attempted to explain things.

"Not so loud Jayden!" He hissed quietly, "Listen you've got to believe me Jay. Come on, why would I lie to you about this, about your dad! And when was the last time I lied to you?"

He had a point. Noah lied now and then, especially to get us out of trouble, but he had never lied to me. And this means a lot considering I've known him since the 3rd grade, he even told me who liked whenever he liked a girl. And besides he had never known his father either, why would he lie about something which he knew was a serious topic.

"Hear me out Jay, your a half-blood. Half god, half mortal. And your not the only one out there."

Okay this was a different matter.

"I'M A WHAT?" I screamed.

"Jay. Please be quite. I'll explain everything in more detail I promise but the less you know the safer you'll be. But for now I'm going to take you to somewhere safe."

I was hysterical at this point. "Safe from what Noah? And again where are you taking me?" I hissed at him through clenched teeth I swear I was choking back a small sob of despair. Noah let go of one of my wrists, which I had completely forgotten that he was holding, and brushed a loose strand of black hair out of my eyes and cupped my face in his hands.

"Jayden I bringing you to the summer camp I went last year. It's called camp half-blood."

Noah's POV

I looked at Jayden. She was a mess. After telling her about her being a half-blood and her dad had made her look like she was about to break down. Her black hair was loose and messy, messier than usual. Her sea green eyes were full of confusion. It was pretty sure who her godly parent was but I was going to leave it to when she gets claimed to tell her.

"Noah?" Jayden whispered, "I believe you. Promise me everything will be okay?"

"I promise." I whispered back as I let go of Jayden. At that very moment something caught my eye. It was our ride.

Jayden's POV

Noah's gaze seemed to drift off from me to something behind me in the distance. When I turned around I thought I saw Nico walking poodle from out of the shadows at first, but when I looked again he was walking beside a huge Doberman.

"Wait is that a..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. A hell hound? How much more of this I could take I don't know. Nico ignored me for a second and turned to Noah.

"How much does she know?

"That she's a half-blood. Half Greek god , half mortal. And the fact that were bringing her to somewhere safe, camp half-blood."

"Good. The less she knows the better. Now hop on."

"Hey! I'm still here you know?" Of all the nerve. Them talking about me as if I wasn't there. Nico ignored me and did something that looked like he was muttering something to the larger-than-a-tank dog. The hell hound crouched down so it was now possible to get onto it without as much scrambling. I decided not to argue anymore and got onto the dog.

"Hey question. Why does no one else seem to see a giant dog?"

"We'll explain later." Nico replied gruffly.

"And how are we going to get to this camp half-blood on a giant dog? Go down 5th avenue?" I felt the sarcasm edging into my words. Serves them right for talking about me as if I wasn't there.

"Shadow traveling." And as if he realized I was going to ask what the heck that was, he answered, "another thing we'll explain later.

Noah then hoped on to the dog in front of me.

"Hold on to me tight. This might be a bit scary at first."

Nico whispered something else into the hell hound's ear, and suddenly the hell hound rose up onto its haunches as if preparing to leap. In shock a held onto Noah's waist tight. Nico started running and so did the hell hound. He ran fast towards a wall that was casting a long shadow and he didn't look like e was going to slow to a stop or turn in the slightest and neither did the hell hound.

Just as I thought we were going to hit the wall, everything turned black and cold wind rushed past me. Imagine you were on a roller coaster, going full speed down a vertical drop, only you could tell you were just going forwards and there was no seat belt of safety.

Then I saw a bursting light up ahead like the light at the end of a pitch black tunnel. When we came out into the light we arrived at some sort of camp. There were probably hundreds of campers and they were practicing sword fighting, archery, riding pegasi and you name it.

"Well Jay. Welcome to Camp Half-blood, Half-Blood Hill, Long Island." Mutters Nico with a flourish of his hand. I stared at awe. No one was stunned by the hell hound appearing in the middle of their camp. More to the fact, _I _was in awe for appearing in the middle of of their camp. The hell hound lowered itself again and I realized with a blush that I was still clinging onto Noah's fairly scrawny waist. I immediately let go and hopped off.

"So everyone here... is a half-blood?" I asked. Having my breath taken away by the sight of the camp made my voice sound timid, which I despised myself for after I spoke.

"Well... most of us here are." It was the first time Noah had spoken in ages.

"But for now," Noah continued, "race you to the beach over there?"

* * *

**Okay so people seriously can you please review, it makes my day and I'll be happy, and then you might get a better quality story. Keep the flames to a minimum, cuz you shouldn't be playing with fire ;)**


	5. A surprise thought up 2 seconds ago

**Okay guys. Here's the long awaited Percabeth. This is dedicated to my friends Percy (Tofu) and Annabeth (Izzy). Now if you two are reading this, remember your promise to review and sign your name at the bottom/create an account and use that to review ;)**

**

* * *

**

Percy's POV

Okay I guess that battle didn't take long to finish. We had already popped over to the Met. I guess Nico had taken Noah and that girl Jayden back to camp.

Could that girl really be...? I can't believe it. 13 years old... Just _four_ years younger than me. Come on it's not her fault, and it's not your's either. Besides, the war was over life as a demigod was easier.

I can't keep thinking about it. Concentrate on my own life I told myself. That's when I got an idea.

"Hey G-Man!" I called to Grover in the driver's seat. Annabeth and I were sitting at the back of the van and Annabeth had her hand in mine and her head resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Can you drop me and Annabeth off when you get to the Long Island side of the bridge?"

I could see Grover was looking at me through the rear view mirror, confusion was practically written on his face.

"What are you thinking about doing, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me suspiciously.

"It's a surprise I thought up about 2 seconds ago." I replied smiling back at her.

She glared at me suspiciously like she was trying to read my mind.

"Okay, but you better be careful about what you pan to do. Because you know I always, always have a plan."

And with that she rested her head on my shoulder again an close her eyes, "Tell me when we get there." And at that we drove on, all silent but the traffic out side and the radio.

It's My Life by Bon Jovi came onto the radio and me and Grover started singing along. I gotta admit that satyr isn't a a good singer, but he's not bad for a guy that's half goat.

"_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's. My. Life."_

I had completely forgotten Annabeth was sleeping on my shoulder, and now she stirred.

"Guys, keep it down. Okay?"

After that I was completely silent except for the traffic outside till we crossed the Brooklyn Bridge.

When we got to the other side, Grover parked near the Brooklyn Bridge Park.

"Well here we are." He said turning around in the driver's seat to face us.

I nudged Annabeth, "Hey wake up, we're here."

"Ugnh?" She said as she stirred. Shaking her head to wake herself up.

"Well I guess lets get this over with." She yawned.

"Aw come on Wise Girl lighten up, I think you'll enjoy what I thought up."

I hopped out of the van and help Annabeth out.

"Well we'll see later Grover!" Annabeth called.

"Haha, I'll hi to Juniper for you and see you guys back at camp." He called back as he drove away.

"BYE!" we yelled in unison.

"Okay, well take me to this surprise of yours Seaweed Brain."

"Haha well follow me Wise Girl!" I grabbed her hand and ran into the Park. We ran till be came to the riverside.

"Hey! Slow down" Annabeth yelled at me. So I slowed down, and as I did I pulled her in to kiss her.

"Stop that!" She teased, "just show me the surprise your getting me worried.

"Do you remember when started dating?" I asked her.

"Of course!" she laughed, "How could I forget? Right after we kissed, those nosy campers threw us in the lake!"

"Yeah but we got the better of them, best underwater kiss ever."

"Hmm," Annabeth giggled, laying her head on my chest, "it was a good kiss"

I smiled. "I doubt it'll be as good as that one but lets go on a underwater date."

Annabeth looked up to me and smiled.

"We'll just head to camp but by a little water detour." I told her.

"Hmm, efficient and romantic. Maybe this could just be one of your best plans yet, Seaweed Brain." She teased.

I stuck out my tongue. I know immature right but hey, that's me.

Together we plunged into the river, holding hands. I created an air bubble around us and we kissed. So maybe it wasn't the _best _underwater kiss ever, but hey. This was close enough.

* * *

**Well. Review!**


	6. It's nearly time

**Hey sorry took so long to update, this is a semi-percabeth chapter for my friends Tofu and Izzie and yeah. Will be going away on holiday so dont expect an update soon. please enjoy and remember to review. I'll be so much happier if you do!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Jayden's POV

"Haha, you guys think you can beat me?"

Nico smirked, "Yeah, but no powers, no weapons, and the first one to touch that rock on the beach wins. Everything else goes."

Then it hit me. Powers.

"Wait!" I cried.

"What?" asks Nico.

"When we've finished the race, promise me you'll explain everything?"

"Promise." Says Nico and Noah in unison, "anything else?" asks Nico again.

"No." I reply.

"Good. GO!"

Nico starts running towards the beach and it takes me and Noah a moment to realize what happened and then we start legging it after Nico. I was faster at running than Noah, so I concentrated on beating Nico. _No, powers, no weapons._ It was my turn to smirk, I didn't need any of that to win.

I was closing in on Nico and we were just under a meter away from each other, and then I let my instincts kick in, and trust me that's probably the easiest thing to do when you have ADHD.

We were nearing the beach so I made a split decision, I tackled him. I literally leaped and rugby tackled him to the ground, one of the many things you learn from having an older brother.

Once we were on the ground, I pinned Nico there while a had a sneak peek back and saw that Noah was about a couple of meters away and closing in, so I quickly got of Nico and continued to leg it to the rock by the beach. I was literally a meter away when my legs were grabbed from under me. As I fell to the ground I saw it was Nico and Noah who, what seemed like, they had leaped from behind and grabbed my ankles. Before they could react, I pulled myself across the ground with them still holding on and managed to touch the rock with the tips of my fingers.

"Whoo!" I cried. Nico and Noah let go of my ankles and sat up. Noah blushed, probably from being beaten by a girl, and Nico ruffled his hair like he was rubbing a bit on his head that go hit when he tackled my ankles.

"Now." I continued slyly, "you've got some explain to do, a _lot _of explaining."

"Well first of all, I think Noah and I have got to tell you who we really are." Starts Nico, "you've probably guessed by now that we're half-bloods, but who's are godly parent is what's missing."

It struck me. Noah and Nico were half Greek god, _I _was half Greek god. Before today I thought we were all just some lame kids with dyslexia and ADHD. But now...

"Well Jayden, let me re-introduce myself. I am Nico Di Angelo, half-blood, son of Hades."

HADES! I was friends with a kid who's dad was the god of the Underworld?

"_Hades... THE. _GOD. Of the _UNDERWORLD! _Brother of the Big Three, and so on?"

Nico smirked again, "Yeah, that's me. You think Noah calls me the Ghost King 'cause I wear black? Meanwhile, _Noah..._"

Noah was back to his more confident self now and was smirking too. Did I tell you I hate it when those to smirk? It's _soo_ annoying.

"Noah Andrews, half-blood, son of Zeus!"

My jaw must dropped, because the next thing I knew was Nico and Noah laughing at me.

"Do I have to, RESPECT him now?" I asked Nico.

"Not really."

_Meanwhile_

Annabeth's POV

Percy's such a Seaweed Brain, but he's sweet. It's scary how much I'm into him. When we first met I hated him, JUST for being a son of Poseidon. Was I harsh. Then we became friends and now...

Percy had his hands around my waist and was pulling me in for another kiss. Then it happened.

It's like every time he kisses me I feel like melting. It's crazy I know, but I do. Maybe it's time I said The Three Words. But when is it The perfect time. It_ has_ to be perfect. Good thing I _always_ have a plan.

Percy's POV

As we finished our kiss, I opened my eyes and looked at Annabeth, with her stormy gray eyes and wavy, blond hair. I could see she looked distracted.

Uh Oh. Not good.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?"

She shook her head as if she was in a daze,

"Nothin' babe. I'm fine." And with that she kissed me again, "Come on let's head back to camp."

I still wasn't sure it was nothing but I made the air bubble take us back to camp. We were nearing shore when Annabeth pointed at something on the beach.

"What the. O my gods Percy."

"Do you think it's time?"

We locked eyes for a second, and then looked back at the shore.

"I think so."

* * *

**OKAY! Cliffy... find out next chapter what happens... and more percabeth. Sorry it was short but to be honest, I typed it in 2 days, so verrry rushed for my standards (okay they weren't full days, less than half each). Anyways; REVIEW!**


	7. Your my halfsister, Jayden Day

**Shout out to Tofu, my good friend and Heartbeat for reviewing and to all those who have alerted and etc!**

**This chapter was kinda rushed and kinda short so sorry but yeah at least you have more to read before i go on holiday!**

**HAHA! I finally unveil who Jayden is a daughter of, and sister of... but i think you've guessed it. No Perabeth here sorry, but Percy and Annabeth are in the chapter, so read away!**

**

* * *

**

_Meanwhile_

Nico's POV

"So who am I?"

I glanced at Noah. By what I saw he was having as much trouble answering that question as I was.

"Um Jay? You see... we don't know. Were waiting for your godly parent, AKA your dad, to claim you."

She looked so bummed. She wandered towards the tide on the beach.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Jay!" It was Noah now, and from what I could tell he was torn between rushing over to her and leaving her to her privacy. He decided to run over.

"He's _got _to claim you. Thanks to this legendary half-blood, they all took an oath to claim their kids on their 13th birthday, an for you," he spun her around so she faced him, "it's today."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something. Ripples were forming around Jayden and the water around her was circling around, getting faster and faster, like a small whirlpool, and she was in the center of it.

The whirlpool started to, what seemed like rising from the water.

"Jay!" I yelled.

She seemed to have noticed what I did because her eyes were full of terror.

"Noah help!"

We tried to run to her and help her, but a wall of water rose up around us.

"Nico," Noah whispered to me, "look!"

I looked around.

"What?"

I followed my eyes to where he pointing, and then I understood what he meant...

_Meanwhile_

Annabeth's POV

Me and Percy were staring at the beach now. We could see Nico and Noah and some girl with them, who I guess was their friend Jayden. But soon we could see the two boys as they were block from our view by a wall of water, and all we could see on the beach was that one girl on top a rising column of water like a whirlpool in the middle of the sky.

Above her head something glowed, it took me a while to realize what it was.

"Percy? Look."

I could see he was already looking at what I saw, he looked stunned.

"We'd better get to the beach and help them." He replied finally.

"Okay, lets go."

Jayden's POV

"Noah! Nico!" I yelled again.

I was scared. I hardly ever got scared, but this was scary.

I was 10 feet high and counting, standing on a column of _water_. How it was holding up, holding _me_ up I have no clue but it was. Nico and Noah seemed unable to help me as they were blocked by a wall of water. I noticed Noah pointing and them both staring at something a little above my head.

I looked up.

What I saw took my breath away. It was a glowing sea green holograph of a trident. The word _Poseidon_ echoed through my brain, but I was too shocked to add two and two together.

I looked out at sea and saw a huge wave head towards the beach, heading towards _us_. I was about to scream, but the wave parted into two. A boy of about 16 with his arm open stepped out from in the middle of the wave and a girl of about the same age followed him.

The boy had similar sea green eyes and black hair as I did, but the girl had these gray eyes and long flowing blond hair.

The boy motioned towards us and the wall of water sank into the sand and the column of water holding me up was lowering me back to the ground.

"Jayden Day?" Asked the boy, "you are my half-sister. Daughter of Poseidon."

* * *

**So Jayden's found out how her dad is, and she's got a new found half brother, but how will she handle it?**

**Review, review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review, ****review!**

******Pls? O and more surprises next chapter for when i come back from holiday. **


	8. Just introduce us Noah!

**Thanks to all the people who fav-ed, reviewed and alerted. I just got back from my holiday today and was so happy when i saw all the notifications for this story in my inbox! Also i just finished this chapter today so aren't you lucky!**

**Okay so we've got a new half-blood in town and someones got some explaining to do. How will Jayden react to having Poseidon as her father? How will _Percy_ take it? Meanwhile things are going to get crazy in camp halfblood...**

**

* * *

**

Jayden's POV

The column of water I was standing on was now just 2 feet tall and shrinking, so I jumped of it and onto the beach.

_Daughter of Poseidon... _echoed in my brain. So that's what the trident was for, it was the sign that I was a child of Poseidon. _I _was the child of the mighty Poseidon, the Poseidon I thought was a myth until now? Apparently so.

I looked around. The boy and the girl who had appeared through the wave were coming onto the beach, meanwhile Nico and Noah were dusting the sand off themselves, but they didn't look hurt. And then I can't believe what I did next.

I ran over and hugged Noah.

"Oh thank goodness your okay!" I sighed. I forgot that we weren't alone for a second till Nico coughed. I looked up at him.

"What?" Then I realized I was hugging Noah a bit longer than necessary. I blushed and let go of Noah. I could see that he was trying to hide it but he was blushing too. Then I started laughing out of the awkwardness of it all.

"Haha Nico, I'm glad your okay too! I can't torture you if your hurt!" I fake squealed as I hugged him. Still laughing I let go of him, but fell on my butt in the sand in the process. Noah and Nico were looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Haha, aren't you guys gonna help me up?"

Nico and Noah smirked, again _soo_ annoying.

"No." Says Nico, still smirking. You know those smirks are getting on my nerve, time for revenge.

Noah started to help me up, he offered his hand. I grabbed hold of him and pulled him down. I forgot to pull him to the side so he fell on top of me. We burst out laughing.

"Get off me jerk!" I yelled still laughing as I pushed him off me and this time to the side.

Cough.

"Hey Noah, you going to introduce me and Annabeth to your girlfriend?"

I stood up quickly and spun around. I had totally forgot about that other guy and girl.

"Um we're not..." started Noah embarrassedly.

"Just introduce us Noah!" the boy told him exasperatedly. I decided to intervene.

"Jayden Day." I said jumping in between Noah and the boy.

"Nice name, I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase."

Percy Jackson? Didn't Noah say something about him making the gods take an oath or something? I was staring in awe, I, Jayden Day, apparently was his half-sister.

"Hey! So dad decided to claim you huh? How old are you?"

"13."

"Haha well good and bad news. You weren't supposed to be born, but at least the gods seem to be keeping to the oath. But I'll tell you more about all that later."

I was stumped, but I wasn't about to show it.

"So you said your my half-brother so I'm guessing that your the son of Poseidon, but what about her?" I said referring to the the girl Annabeth.

"Child of Athena. Nice to meet you Jay."

"Um same here, nice to meet you too." I said awkwardly as I wasn't used to being so formal. I know _that's_ what I consider _formal_. Oh well that's me.

"So anyone else I should meet?" I asked.

Then out of nowhere, a girl's voice rang out, like a reply to my question,

"Hey guys. Miss me?"

* * *

**Who's the mystery girl? OC or an existing character, halfblood or something else entirely? Review and wait for the next chapter which i have already started. **


	9. I quit

**WOW 2nd chapter today huh? Are ya happy my beloved readers ;) ? Also I'm already on the next chapter and it should hopefully be about the same length or longer than this chapter :)**

**Surprises are in store for the Percy Jackson gang, and it may be summer, but there's still love in the air thanks to Aphrodite. Read and Review.**

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

My heart stopped. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

We all whipped around towards the direction of the voice, and our eyes stopped and stared at a girl perched on a low branch of a tree. Thalia.

But something was different. Her clothes. She wasn't in her white Huntress uniform, just in plain back jeans and black t-shirt with an electric blue and black striped long sleeve underneath, but she still looked _beautiful._

I had a secret major crush on her since the war last year. The gods and demigods' clash with the titans. No one knew, no one suspected. Except for Percy.

I had told him a few months after the war when I finally figured out the feeling I got about Thalia. He had told me he felt the same way about Annabeth during the war.

But big help talking to him about it, 'cause no matter how I felt, Thalia was a Huntress, one of Artemis' maiden Huntresses, vowed never to fall in love.

Returning back to the present, I realized that everyone was staring at her in shock, we were all stunned.

"Umm guys? Hellooo? Anybody there?" asked Thalia as she jumped down from the tree.

Annabeth was the first to get her head wrapped around this shock of ours and flung her hands around Thalia's neck and gave her a big hug.

"Thalia, your back!"

Laughing Thalia hugged her back.

"Look at you. Your 17! And I still have over two months till I turn 16."

Annabeth stopped hugging her and looked at her quizzically.

"But your a..." started Annabeth.

"Huntress." I said finishing her sentence.

As a Huntress she was immortal, she couldn't die unless in battle and she remained the same age forever, 15. She couldn't turn 16, _unless..._

"Not anymore guys, I quit." She said looking at Percy and Annabeth in the eyes.

My blood ran cold with as millions of new possibilities and questions buzzed and flew around my mind. Then finally Percy spoke up,

"Why?"

Thalia's POV

I was dreading that question. _Why?_ I had been asking myself the same thing and I still wasn't sure I had made the right decision. _Why quit? Why let go of that kind of power? _And honestly I wasn't even sure _I_ knew why I quit. But I had to think of an answer quickly, everyone was waiting for my answer.

So I laughed it off.

"I'll explain later guys, lets catch up... starting with who's she?" I said pointing at a girl standing with the others that I didn't recognize. I looked her up and down, noting her black hair and sea green eyes.

"Another Big Three?" I asked, but came out as more of a whisper. With a sudden jolt, a flash back of why I had joined the Huntresses in the first place played in my mind. The war.

That stupid war caused betrayal, death, and a decision. A _big _decision, for a child of the Big Three when they turned 16.

I was finally human again and a week from being 16, but I wanted to leave it to Percy to be the child of the Great Prophecy. So I joined. Stop aging was going to let Percy, the only other child of the Bug Three, make the decision. Or at least that's what I thought back then.

Apparently soon after I joined, they found another. Nico.

But I hadn't known so joined, in front of the 12 major Olympians and Percy and Annabeth in Olympia. And now I had quit.

I shook my head bringing me back to the present as Percy nodded.

"She's my half sister. Her name's Jayden."

Nodding in reply I turned to introduce myself to the girl Jayden.

"Hi Jayden, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

I noticed that she was staring at my hair. I looked expectantly at her, waiting for her reply.

"Hi your Thalia right? Nice spikes."

I couldn't detect any sarcasm, or anything like it so I smiled.

"Thanks. Welcome to Camp Halfblood. We'd usually leave it to you cabin's leader, Percy over here, to help you settle in, but since your half-brother's a Seaweed Brain, we'll help too."

I smirked, "Thanks Thals." replies Percy, sticking out his tongue.

"No problem." I reply laughing. Just then a conch shell blew.

"Dinner!" Yell Percy and Nico at the same time, and we all crack up laughing, even Jayden, and we lead her to the dinner pavilion.

* * *

**And the surprises and romance continue. And why DID Thalia quit the Hunters. Yeah to some of you it's obvious but i don't care! **

** Please Review!**


	10. Dining Pavilion Surprises

**Okay today i have been surprisingly writing a lot. I got back from a foreign country today and finished 3 chapters? Cool. :)**

**Percabeth for my awesome friends and readers! Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Percy's POV

We all raced to the dinner pavilion, tackling each other on the way. Thalia had legged it all the way, dodging all our attacks like a gazelle, and eventually won. Jayden and Nico tackled each other and Noah, keeping each other busy, and leaving me to stop Annabeth.

Lately she had become faster at running, but we were still about the same speed.

At one point I had gotten ahead of her and was trying to sprint all the way to the pavilion, but Annabeth had jumped on my back and made me stagger to the ground.

When I was on the ground Annabeth pinned my wrists down and kissed me, "Sorry Seaweed Brain, but I've got a race to win." She giggled as she kissed me lightly on the lips again before running off.

I quickly got up and ran after her. Ad I caught up to her, I grabbed her around the waist, drawing her in closer to me.

"I'm sorry too, Wise Girl. But it's me who's going to win." I murmured in her ear.

"That's what you think." Annabeth murmured back as I let go of her and we both sprinted to the pavilion.

In the end, we made it to the dinning pavilion at the same time.

"Took you guys long enough." Grumbles Nico, "so whose table are we eating at tonight?"

Let me explain, ever since the war, Chiron and Mr. D had let us sit where we wanted to, though usually the campers just at with their cabin anyways.

"Mine!" I call racing to my table, whilst everyone else just sighs and rolls their eyes as they follow me.

"And why your table Percy?" asks Nico.

"'Cause we should celebrate a new halfblood, my half-sister?" I shrugged.

Tonight was crazy, but I could tell things could just get crazier. There were definitely more surprises in store.

Annabeth's POV

After we taught Jayden how to order her food and offer some of her food to the gods, I ordered my own food and offered half of my food to Poseidon and of course Athena. I started to eat my raspberry pie as I waited for the nights announcements to be made. But at that very moment I heard the _clop clop_ of hooves.

I whipped around to face Grover who had come back from visiting Juniper. His whole face read shock.

"Th-tha-Thalia?" He asked, "what are you doing here, not that your not welcome."

Thalia laughed and hugged Grover. "I quit the hunters. I'll explain later."

Jayden's POV

Okay demigods are one thing, but guys who wear furry pants? I don't remember that being mentioned.

"Umm, Noah?"

Noah gave me a questioning glance till I gestured to the new guys legs.

"Uh Grover? Remember that other demigod friend I have? Jayden? Well this is her."

The other guy, Grover, nodded, "nice to meet you. So have you been claimed yet?"

"Yep." I replied, "Poseidon. And you?"

"Blahaha!" Okay... that was officially _weird_. " Sorry about that," he continued, "I'm not a demigod, I'm a _satyr._"

_Oh..._ Well that explains it. I felt so dumb for not realizing it sooner. Who the _heck_ wears shag carpet pants?

"Half human, half goat right?" I asked just to be sure we were on the same page.

"Yep. You know your better than your half-brother Percy. He thought I was half donkey."

All of us but Percy laughed.

Annabeth's POV

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Will Solace getting up from his cabin's table and head towards Chiron, who was in wheelchair form, just as we planned.

I could see him whispering something in his ear and Chiron nodding. As far as I could tell, Chiron agreed.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" yelled Chiron and the noise died down. "The Apollo Cabin has made a proposition. Every Saturday night will be a singing talent show of 2 performances. Anyone can perform if the Apollo cabin approves your singing."

Everyone started to talk. Excitement rushed through me. I loved singing.

"BUT. This week we already have 2 performances. So please talk to the Apollo cabin if you wish to participate. Also we have another announcement to make. We have a new demigod in Camp Halfblood."

Noah whispered something in Jayden's ear and she walked up to stand next to Chiron.

"Please welcome Miss Jayden Day, daughter of Poseidon!"

Everyone cheered except for a few people from the Ares cabin.

"And the return of Miss Thalia Grace!"

As Thalia stood up everyone but those few people from the Ares cabin cheered again.

"Now! To pick teams for capture the flag! Perseus Jackson, your 'cabin' won last time. Pick your team!"

* * *

**Now how will capture the flag turn out? Now that the Ares cabin knows there's fresh meat, is Jayden in for some bullying? Who's singing what on the Saturday night? Review and read the next chapter when I'm done writing it!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	11. Sword, bow and arrow or spear?

**This chapter is longer this time, and it didn't take too long now did it? :) lucky for you guys I'm bored**

**Capture the flag time... lets see how Jayden reacts to the CHB version of capture the flag :) (see I don't rant too long :D)**

**

* * *

**

Percy's POV

"I would like to ask Zeus, Hades, Athena, Hephaestus and Hermes' cabin to join Poseidon's cabin."

"Granted." replied Chiron, "Now heroes, go and plan your battle strategies!"

I went back to my table and sat down briefly.

"Annabeth, get Malcolm and the rest of your cabin and meet in my cabin. Noah and Thalia get Dylan and the other two cabins while me and Nico go get Jayden ready."

They all nodded and went off to do what I told them, leaving just me, Nico and Jayden. As we headed to the forges I started to ask Jayden some questions,

"So would you be better or more comfortable using a sword, bow and arrow or... spear?"

"WHAT!"

Okay, not the best idea to start a conversation.

"Umm Jay. Here in CHB we use real weapons and armor to play capture the flag. It's like training for battling monsters." Nico tried to explain.

"Sure, that makes me feel a whole lot better about all this!" Jayden cried lifting her arms up in exasperation.

"O-kay, well how about do you want to be on offensive or defensive? If you don't feel like your able to use a weapon properly, you can be on defensive..."

"What did you do on your first capture the flag?"

"Offensive, but..." I started.

"So 'cause I'm a girl, you think I can't handle it!"

"No.." I tried to continue but she cut in again.

"Give me a sword, I'm going offensive." she growled, then grabbing Nico's arm and dragging him towards the forges. Nico looked back to glance at me and I could tell he was pleading me to help.

I saw them stop and talk quickly, Jayden seemed furious. She then turned around and headed back to me.

"Sorry." she muttered, "little touchy with all this crazy stuff happening."

"No problem. It's fine, we'll help you settle in here in no time." I replied.

We continued to the forges in silence.

"So who else is in our cabin?" Jayden finally spoke up.

"For decades no one, then it was just me, then a year later I got a half-brother, Tyson, who only visits CHB now. Now you."

"So just you and me at the moment?"

"Yeah."

"What about you Nico? Got any siblings?"

_Ouch._ I hope she knew he had a sister, 'cause explaining Bianca again would just be painful.

"No one at the moment." He grunted.

Finally we arrived at the forges where we met Jake Mason. It hurt coming here since Beckendorf died, and Tyson started staying in dad's forges.

The Princess Adromeda flashed in my mind. I was standing on one of the decks, captured. I faced Kronos then looked back at Beckendorf, he was hurt, pleading me to leave him, to let him sacrifice himself.

Then I jumped. The Princess Adromeda exploded. Then I blacked out.

"Percy?"

I shook my head.

"Percy?" asked Jake Mason again.

"Sorry, was remembering you-know-who."

Jake looked at me with sympathy, he like the rest of the camp knew about the death,

"Percy, he wanted you to jump, don't blame yourself."

I nodded. I looked at Nico and Jayden. They both had armor on now and Nico had his Stygian iron sword out.

"So you want to have a try at using a sword huh?"i asked Jayden.

"Yeah, I guess so." she replied smiling.

Jake went to the back of the forges and got out a celestial bronze sword.

"Try this for size." He told her.

She weighed it in her hands. It had a line that went down either side of the blade made out of light blue enamel, which looked like it represented waves.

"Perfect!" Jayden cried swinging the sword around.

"Whoa Jay! Save it for capture the flag!" Cried Nico as he jumped away from one of Jayden's swings of her new sword.

"Oh by the way Percy. I finished fixing your armor." said Jake handing me my armor.

I put it on, "Thanks man. Meet my cabin remember?" I replied before we headed back to my cabin.

As we entered we were immediately surrounded by the many people on our team. Annabeth, Malcolm, Thalia, Dylan and the Stoll brothers were crowded around the small desk in my room.

Dylan just turned 15, and she had been the head of Zeus' cabin for a year, and was clearly annoyed at having to share leadership on behalf of Zeus' cabin, let alone step down to Thalia. I could already tell they were going to be arguing all the time.

Nico, Jake and I joined them at my desk, while Jayden went to join Noah.

"So is Jayden going defensive?" asked Annabeth as I walked over.

"Nah," I replied looking back at her over my shoulder, "she was stubborn. She wanted to go offensive."

"Sounds like someone I know." Added Thalia

Jayden's POV

There were so many people in the cabin, it was hard to find Noah. When i finally found Noah we started to talk.

"So who's Dylan?" I asked, "your half-brother?"

He laughed, "no, she's my half sister. In fact she that girl right over there." he said pointing at a tall girl with long black hair that came down to her waist and had dark blue eyes.

"Oh." I replied.

"Come on Jay, I'll teach you some moves you can use with your sword."

After Noah taught me some moves with my new sword we came back into the cabin. Most people had gone back to their own cabins by now, leaving just me, Noah, Nico and a few others left.

"Jayden, Noah. After the Hermes cabin have gone to the enemies side as a distraction, you'll go down the left side of the forest with Thalia, Dylan and some of the people in the Hephaestus cabin. I think you should be fine. Meanwhile Nico and Percy will go with some of the other people in the Hephaestus cabin down the right." ordered Annabeth.

I nodded.

"Athena's cabin and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin will take defense." she continued.

I nodded again.

We headed outside and towards the forest. I noticed everyone had weapons with them; Thalia had a bow and arrow and shield with a picture of Medusa on it, Nico and Noah had swords, and Annabeth had a knife and was holding a Yankees cap, how that was going to help at night I didn't know. But Percy hadn't any sort of weapon on him, just his armor.

"Um Percy? Did you forget your weapon?" I asked.

A smile spread across his face. He reached into his pocket and produced a ball point pen.

"This Jayden, is my weapon."

I was about to laugh when I realized everyone was acting like this was normal.

"Wait. Your kidding right? How is _that_ going to help?" I asked totally confused.

"Don't believe me?" he asked as he uncapped the pen. Instantly it turned into a long sword made out of the stuff that Percy had called Celestial bronze.

"They call her Ankalusmos, or more commonly known, Riptide."

My jaw must have dropped in shock, because soon Percy was laughing.

"Don't worry I get that a lot. Common mistake."

At that moment a conch shell blew.

* * *

**Remember; if you read you review :) Click that button I know you want to :)**


	12. Get a room or get in position

**Another chapter out so soon i know. Chapters probably wont come out so soon as I am going to attempt at another fanfic which I might mention to you guys later but I wont intertwine with this story. **

**Anyways why _did _Thalia quit?**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

We were heading towards the forest for capture the flag. Percy was showing Jayden his sword, Riptide, when Thalia pulled me aside. She looked anxious.

"Annabeth I need to talk to you about why I quit after capture the flag. It's Nico!" she hissed.

"What!" I whispered back. Then it hit me, "You mean?"

I looked at her and she nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone. No even Percy, yet. Please?" she pleaded.

I nodded, "of course! Your my best friend!" I hugged her.

"Thanks Annabeth, your my best friend too." Thalia smiled.

Nico's POV

I noticed Thalia and Annabeth weren't with us. Looking around I finally noticed them standing next a tree at the edge of the forest, talking. I nudged Percy.

"Hey what do you think they're talking about?"

He stopped talking to Jayden and turned around and glanced at them.

"I don't know man." We both glanced back. Percy looked back at me with sympathy.

"Listen don't worry about it man. If even G-Man can get a girl, so can you." continued Percy ruffling up my hair.  
"Yo, Percy! I heard that!" called Grover from where he was talking to Juniper at another edge of the forest.

"Busted." I muttered under my breath.

Percy's POV

We all gathered around Chiron at the creek in the middle of the forest. He was holding two green flags, one in each hand. At the moment he was in horse form.

"Whoa." I heard Jayden whisper.

"Percy Jackson! Choose your side!"

We chose the side with Zeus' fist and started getting in position.

"Good luck Wise Girl." I whispered hugging Annabeth.  
"You too hero." she whispered back kissing me. My brain felt like it was melting, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away.

"Get a room or get in position!" yelled Thalia from her position.

We smiled at each other.

"See you later." I told her as she put on cap and went to hide near the flag which we had positioned at Zeus' fist. I got into position next to Nico and some of the guys from the Hephaestus cabin.

Thalia's POV

Gotta stay focused, gotta stay focused, gotta stay focused. I cant stay focused! So I'm not really 15, so he's not really 13! So what if he's currently 2 years younger than me?  
Gods. All I could think about were he his sweet, slightly cocky smile and the was his bangs fall over his eyes.

He's just so cute. And not in the younger brother way. Maybe I should have stayed in Artemis' Hunters for a year more, close the age difference a little, made sure I was doing the right thing and maybe seeing how much he likes me!

Well it's too late now. I broke the oath, I quit.

I held tight to me sword and shield. I couldn't let anything distract me now. Not yet anyways.

Travis Stoll's POV

Capture the flag was about to start and me and Connor had finished laying out some traps near the flag. I was pumped and ready to go and beat the Ares cabin.

I looked at my younger brother and I could see mischief reflected of my eyes on his. We high-fived each other and prepared to fight.

The conch shell blew, we yelled battle cries.

And charged.

* * *

**Thalia and Nico? How will this turn out? Percy swore not to tell about Nico, and Annabeth swore the same about Thalia. Will they ever know?**

**Sorry it was a little short this time, but keep reading and reviewing if you want to see what happens during capture the flag, which will last about two chapters or maybe one big chapter long. Some characters might be playing a bigger role in this story too! Please review!**


	13. Concentrate

**Haha I realized that I'm gonna have like 15 chapters for just one day. But don't worry! The story will speed up. It was just to get a feel of every bodies thoughts some where, you know set their place in the story. Okay I'm horrible at explaining so basically the story will speed up soon, just be patient!**

**

* * *

**

Percy's POV

We charged into the enemy territory. The Hermes cabin had already charged head first into the enemies and I could hear them distracting the other team.

"You three go that way, you three go the other way. Nico follow me." I ordered.

We split up and continued to look for their flag.

"Hey Percy? Can I talk to you about Thalia?" Nico spoke up.

"Okay but keep it down, we don't want to alert anyone." I replied.

"Do you think she already likes someone? You know, the reason she quit?"  
"I don't know man, maybe."

"I mean she must really like someone to quit the Hunters. You remember her fatal flaw?"

"Yeah, little hard to forget."  
"Giving up being immortal, for Thalia to give up that much power, the reason had to be big."  
I heard something of to the left. Some leaves rustled.

"_Shh_." I whispered. I got prepared attack while Nico hid in the shadows ready to ambush anyone. Suddenly two shapes jumped out of the bushes. I held out my sword at arms length.  
"Whoa, Percy! Put that thing down!" cried Connor Stoll.

I lowered my sword. "What are you two doing here?"

"We found the flag!" exclaimed Travis.

"But, we kinda need your help to get it." explained Connor sheepishly.

"It's heavily guarded, and some of them are Ares kids. And you know how that goes." added Travis.

"Hey where's Nico and the others?" asked Connor.

"I sent the guys from the Hephaestus cabin to spread out." I started explaining. I could see Nico stepping out of the shadows behind the Stoll brothers backs.

As he tapped their shoulders he said, "And I'm right here."  
"Argh!" the Stolls cried.

"Stop screaming or they'll find us, lets go!" Hissed Nico.

The Stolls lead me and Nico to the middle of the enemies side of the forest. We peered through a bush. There were about eight guys from the Apollo cabin, bows strung, hiding in the trees, 4 Ares kids trying unsuccessfully to hide behind rocks, and maybe a couple of Demeter kids hiding with them.

"Okay Nico you remember what to do right?" I asked.

He nodded. I could easily fight off all of the people guarding with Nico at my side, but the Apollo kids were in a different tree each. Even if Nico shadow traveled and attacked them in the trees, they would realize we were here. So how to get them?

Thalia's POV

Noah had found where they were keeping their flag and we could easily beat them all of, while still looking out for Jayden.

It's not that she was bad or anything. In fact she had learnt to use her sword quite well and defended and attacked quite a few people. But it was Dylan. She never complimented her, and was always complaining about taking a new half-blood in out group. I'd deal with her later.

I looked back through the bush we were hiding in. I noticed four pair of eyes peering out of another bush at the opposite side of the clearing. Two blue, one sea green and one black. Sea green? Black?

I was pretty sure that the sea green ones were Percy's, but to be more precise I was definitely sure the black ones were Nico's. Nico's cute eyes...

There I was again. I had to concentrate. Con-cen-trate!

"Okay Noah you know what to do?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see him nodding.

* * *

**Okay yes things will speed up soon i promise! Just review!**


	14. I need to talk, again

**Instead of making it 15 chapters for one day i made it 14, enjoy! :) **

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

"Thalia..." I whispered as I saw her eyes peering through the bush opposite to us. Thunder struck the branches which the kids from the Apollo cabin were from. Percy looked at me quizzically then realized what happened.

"And Noah!" he exclaimed quietly, "lets go!"

Percy, the Stolls and the others all charged out distracting them while I shadow traveled to the flag, grabbed it then shadow traveled back to the middle of the forest where Chiron was standing.

I held up the flag triumphantly as the flag turned black and a picture of a scull replaced the trident. Chiron blew on his conch shell horn and the game of capture the flag ended.

Our team ran out and congratulated me.

"Good job ghost king!" called Annabeth as she came running towards us.

"Not bad hero." adds Thalia smirking. I could tell I was blushing so I just lowered my head and said thanks. Percy seemed to notice it, because her messed up my hair to hide my blushing.

"Haha good to have a shadow traveler on our team, Death Boy."

Thalia's POV

While Percy was talking to Nico I dragged Annabeth aside.

"Hey!" she squealed. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Listen I need to talk to you during the sing a long. Meet me at Zeus' Fist. Cover for me till then." I hissed taking my hand of her mouth.

She nodded and mouthed an okay. With that taken care of I ran of to the meeting place to think things through.

Annabeth's POV

I hated lying to Percy, but it was for Thalia so I had to do it.

"Hey Annabeth. Where's Thalia?" asked Nico. Shiz.

"Um she went to get something from her cabin. She wanted us to go to the sing a long first." I lied.

"Okay then, may I walk you to the sing a long?" joked Percy. Shiz.

"Uh I'll just change out of my armor then meet you there okay?" Percy looked at me like I was acting strange, which I was. I kissed him, making him temporarily forget about my strange behavior.

" You were good out there too hero." I told him kissing him again. He smiled.

"See you later." I waved and ran to my cabin.

I quickly changed out of my armor and waited till it was quiet outside, then crept towards the forest. As soon as I thought the coast was clear I sprinted to Zeus' Fist. When I got there, there was no one in sight.

"Thalia?" I hissed, "it's Annabeth." Suddenly someone or something jumped out of a tree in front of me.

"Argh!" I screamed.

"Shh, it's me Thalia." she whispered.

"Stop doing that! You scared me." I hissed. She shrugged and looked around.

"I think we can talk normally." she said. I nodded.

"So. Nico, huh?" I asked. She looked miserable.

"Yep. I think I really like him! But I think he just thinks of me as a friend."

"Maybe, but if you drop a hint then maybe he'll realize he likes you too."

"Sigh. Maybe but why would he go for a girl like me?"

I thought for a bit. Thalia had a point. She wasn't like other girls who were interested in make-up and all that. That's when it hit me.

"Because your not like other girls. Come on Thals, lets go drop off your armor at your cabin then head to the sing a long."

Percy's POV

I was dully singing along to the Apollo cabin when Nico nudged me.

"Hey sorry can I talk to you about Thalia again?" he whispered.

"Sure. We can talk after the sing a long" I relied.

"No I meant like now. Thalia and Annabeth are here yet, so, yeah." he explained sheepishly.

I sighed. "Okay let's try and sneak out now."

Slipping out wasn't too hard and soon we were walking through the forest.

"I don't know why. She's older than me, the type of girl who doesn't care about dating and stuff, and yet I still really like her."

I thought about it. Thalia was different. But then again Annabeth used to say we were so alike we would either be best friends or try killing each other.

And then again Nico was different. When you start calling the Underworld your home and your neither Hades or the dead, your different.

"Well Nico, your different too. I'm different. And different people have different tastes. Don't worry about man."

"And I'm two years younger than her! No way would she like a little kid like me!" he cried.

I couldn't help but laugh. In reality Nico was supposed to be over 70 and Thalia about 20.

"Haha." he retorted sarcastically, "you know what I mean."

"Come on man, I've seen girls wink at you. And Annabeth's said that he could see you with a girl. So don't worry so much."

"Fine. But I still doubt she'll ever like me."

I shrugged. At that moment I noticed we had wandered to Zeus' Fist, "come on let's get back before a lot people start to notice we're gone."

Juniper's POV

I saw all, I heard all.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop... at first. But they were my friends. I was going to come out of my bush, and into nymph form, but Thalia look miserable and it seemed like it was a private conversation, so I just let it be.

I couldn't help but over hear the name Nico, and the rest of their conversation. I did. I heard and understood.

I knew what it was like to like someone and feel unsure about myself.

Then when the guys came. I couldn't help myself. Once I heard the name Thalia, I listened in the find out what they were talking about.

I tell you it was worth it. Only how they find out about each others feelings is left. And as Annabeth would say, we need a plan worthy of Athena.

* * *

**Plan worthy of Athena? How will Juniper interfere or will this relationship work out by themselves?  
I don't really have anything else to say except REVIEW! PLEASE? **


	15. Beautiful Souls are in Love Stories

**Readers. This is my last chapter unless i get 25 reviews for this story. It's a small number so please consider. Sorry there was less Jayden and more of Thalia Nico Percy and Annabeth. But it was a temporary thing for my friend. If you do review and this story does continue, there will be a lot more Jayden Day, i even have an idea of how to stort up again, but i need your help. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, or at least have the will to ****still read my story.**

**

* * *

**

Grover's POV

It was weird. Percy was going off on talks with Nico and Annabeth the same with Thalia. And when ever I was around both Thalia and Nico I got a feeling.

A feeling like when I'm around Juniper. Like the feelings I got last year when I was around Percy and Annabeth.

These sort of thoughts swam around in my mind as I went to go and meet Juniper.

"Grover!" Juniper squealed. I smiled. I loved being around Juniper, she always made me laugh and she always stood by me, even when I was an outcast.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, but have you noticed something weird about Nico and Thalia lately? They keep staring at each other."

"Um, not really no. Hey Grover can you get me a few things next time you visit?" she asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Two pieces of paper and a pen."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Nymphs were trees and trees made paper. What would Juniper want with pieces of paper.

"Recycled of course!" she cried, "I just need to write a letter." I nodded then kissed her.

"I'll see you later okay?" I told her.

"Sure thing Grover. Tell me how the concert goes!"

"Haha. It's not a concert, just some singing."  
"Whatever Grover just tell me how it goes." We both smiled then I trotted off to the amphitheater. I couldn't wait for the "concert".

Annabeth's POV

AHH! I was freaking out backstage. And by backstage I mean in the backstage changing room of the Amphitheater with the Aphrodite cabin.

_I _was the first act! Why did I think I could do it?

I was sitting in a chair in a pale yellow sleeveless dress and matching pale yellow flats. My hair was up and one of the Aphrodite girls were touching up my make-up, putting on more than I would ever use myself.

"You look great! Just like she did in the music video." says Althea spinning me around.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look very regal.

Althea sighed, "Silena would be so proud of you."

We both had bittersweet smiles on our faces.

"Do this for her Annabeth." Althea whispered. I nodded. For Silena.

Percy's POV

Where was Annabeth? She said she would see me at the amphitheater when it starts, but she was no where in sight. Nico and Thalia came over, soon followed by Grover.

"Hey guys! Seen Annabeth?" They all shrugged and said no.

"Don't worry man she'll be here when it starts, Annabeth is always punctual." suggested Grover.

"Thanks G-man." I replied.

The music started and I could only tell from listening to Annabeth's iPod that it was a Taylor Swift song. Then the singer stepped out and it blew my breath away.

Annabeth stepped out and walked to the mic. The M/C said something about it being dedicated to me and her. She was looking beautiful and I was just sitting there surprised at seeing her on stage. Then she started singing and it blew my breath away again.

"We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

"See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away fro Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause were dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

"'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go and I said

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

"Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story just say yes

Oh oh

"I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

"And said marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

"Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."

Annabeth's POV

Feeling slightly lightheaded, I stumbled off the stage only to find Percy waiting for me backstage.

"You were great!" he cried.

I smiled, "I wanted to make it a surprise." hugging him, I just smiled blissfully for awhile. When we stopped hugging, he looked me in the eyes.

"Go sit with Grover and the others. I have a surprise for you." he told me. I nodded and headed to where Grover, Thalia, Nico, Jayden and Noah were sitting together.

"You were great Annabeth!" yelled Thalia, tackle hugging me.

"She's telling the truth Annabeth! No lies!" adds Grover.

I couldn't help but laugh as I sat down rather awkwardly. What surprise did Percy have? Was _he_ the second act? I could only sit and wait.

The kids of the Apollo cabin started to play the music and I could recognize it as Beautiful Soul. Percy came out in Jeans and a light blue t-shirt and started singing.

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

"I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah..."

* * *

**So if you care to let this story continue, to see it become a better story than when you first started reading. Please review. Even a bit of flaming is excepted. Please if you want to see how Thalia and Nico get together, Jayden and even Noah learn to be a child of the big 3 and see how Percy and Annabeth's relationship continues, please review.**

**Remember don't play with fire and keep the flames to a minimum.**

**~ Converse101**


	16. Tyson, our cyclopes, half brother

**Hey guys, I'm back from my month break and I now cannot be bothered or care enough to do a review strike. Reviews are welcome but, hey. Anyways I'm back on track with my story and hope you like it.**

**Also from the title of the chapter you should be able to guess something about the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Jayden's POV

_Pyramid, we built on a solid rock_

_It feels like just like it's heaven's touch_

_Together at the top_

_(At the top baby)_

_Like a pyramid..._

WHAM

I whacked down on my alarm clock that the Stoll brothers had stolen for me. I groaned.

Yesterday's training mixed with partying last night had drained me. Plus I had been tackled and wrestled with when I tried to use my mobile to call my mum by my new found friends. They ended up making me send an "Iris Message" to my mum using the Poseidon cabin's fountain. She was freaking out, I was interrogating her about the whole half-blood thing, leaving us both feeling quite guilty. This went on for ages and up in volume to the extent where Percy went to hang out with Annabeth in the _woods_. Yeah not just outside, in the middle of the woods, just to get away from me and my mum talking.

I opened my bleary eye and groaned again. Urgh. Am I seeing things?

I closed my eyes again and opened them once more and the bleariness cleared. But I was still seeing the thing I saw before...

An eye. A single eye inches from my face. It blinked. Once, twice, three times.

So I did what anyone of you would do. I screamed.

"Argh!" I screamed.

"Argh!" screamed back backing away from me collapsing on the bed opposite mine, which happened to be Percy's.

"Argh!" I screamed again.

Percy came rushing out of the bathroom armed with a toothbrush.

"Tyson!" He yelled. The frown on his face was replaced by a smile, but his frown returned as the cyclopes 'hugged' him, which was more like crushing him to death.

"Percy! Let's go see Annabeth and goat boy." he paused for a bit. "And ride fish ponies and go to the forges and make things go boom! And who is she Percy?" the cyclopes continued pointing at me.

Percy laughed. "Tyson this is Jayden. Jayden I think I forgot to tell you about Tyson, our _cyclopes, _half-brother."

I looked at the 6ft cyclopes in front of me showing a toothy grin. Tyson spread out his arms and scooped me up in a hug.

"Welcome sister! Have you met daddy yet?"

"Umm Tyson. Your squashing her." Percy mumbled.

"Sorry." Tyson said apologetically letting me go, in the process of dropping me on my butt on to the hard wooden floor of the cabin.

"Sorry, he's about six." whispered Percy as he helped me get up.

I shrugged. "S'okay."

"We can visit dad some other time if you want." he continued.

I looked at him in shock. I'd day dreamed about meeting my dad before, not really knowing what to expect. But now I had a choice and I wasn't entirely sure about visiting my long lost dad Poseidon.

A knock came from the door. "Come in!" called Percy, standing up.

Thalia and Grover stuck their heads through the door, with Annabeth close behind.

"Yo Percy! Thalia's offering to take Jayden for archery, and then you, me and Annabeth can hang out at the climbing wall. Wadda ya say?" asked Grover.

I could see Percy shudder at the mention of archery. I guess his history with archery wasn't all sunshine.

"How about I drop Tyson off with the Hephaestus guys at the forges and then meet you guys there." added Annabeth noticing Tyson.

Percy looked at Tyson. "How about it Tyson? We'll pick you up at lunch?"

Tyson jumped up and down clapping his hands so I guess that was settled.

After I got changed in to some clothes I was lent by one of the girls from Demeter cabin called Emma. She was a little girlier than I'm used to but she was nice. I headed to the dinning pavilion for breakfast, and then to archery with Thalia.

She held two bows and and quivers full of arrows.

"Have you ever done archery before?" she asked me, nothing an arrow and aiming.

"A couple of times." I replied, picking up a bow and arrow and notching it. Thalia let her arrow fly and it hit the target dead center. She notched a few more and let them fly too, each one splitting the previous one in half as they all hit dead center too. I was gawking at the sight, whilst Thalia just grinned.

"You try." she encouraged. I re-notched my arrow and aimed at my own target, then let it fly. It shot through the air and landed quivering on the target half way between the top of the target and the bulls eye. "You'll get there." Thalia told me. I just shrugged.

Thalia and I continued with archery for a bit longer. I would occasionally get lucky and my arrow would land near the bullseye, sometimes my arrows would stray far from the target and land on the grass or on one of the trees. But I guess no harm, no foul. Whereas Thalia was consistently hitting bullseye.

I was getting tired of archery, and quite frankly, hungry. Being ADHD and all I started to think of pizzas and stuff when I shot my arrow. All too late I realized I hadn't concentrated on aiming, as the arrow flew over the target.

"Woah!" someone yelled from behind the target. "Watch where your aiming Jay!" I peered round the target to see if I had hit someone. Noah was crouching below an arrow, _my_ arrow, which was quivering a few inches above him, stuck in a tree like a low branch. Thalia came to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh hey, Noah." she smiled when she saw her half-brother.

"Umm hey Thals." he replied slowly standing up.

I tried to pull the arrow out of the tree, collapsing on the ground when the arrow suddenly came loose. "Heh heh sorry about that Noah." I said sheepishly

As he shrugged and helped me stand up, Nico burst through the shadows and landed on the ground at our feet, where I just got up from. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Uh, hey guys. Just here to tell you were eating at my table today and, um yeah." he blushed. Wait? Nico. Blushed. He hardly does that. Gotta look into that. All he said was lunch at his table... hmm lunch. Pizza..

My ADHD mind continued like that till the conch shell rang out, which was 10 seconds later, and my mind continued thinking about lunch.

* * *

**Just don't flame me badly please... :)**


	17. Who pissed you off?

**Hey IM SO SORRY! I had tons of work. I know this doesn't explain for 5 months roughly. Okay I'll explain later but sorry this chapter is short! I let you read now.**

* * *

He knocked the sword out of my hands. I picked it up and whipped it against the edge of my t-shirt.  
"You know you shouldn't do that."  
I looked up at him against the glaring sunlight. I had been here for a week or so and gotten the hang of sword fighting, but by no means was I great.  
"Why can't I? You do it." I stepped forward so I was glaring at Noah. He took a step toward me, sheathing his sword, so we were only inches apart from each other.  
"Because it makes your shirt look dirty, and you're too good for that." He teased softly.  
He stepped back and unsheathed his sword again.  
"Best of four?" Light mocking danced in his eyes. I gritted my teeth as I charged at him. He easily blocked and parried my sword away. I tightened my grip on my sword as I feinted. As he lowered his sword to block mine, I quickly raised it so it was under his chin.

"I guess we're even." I said cockily. He just grinned as he twisted the sword out of my hands with his own sword. It clattered to the ground again. Noah stepped towards me as if to study me closely. I gulped uneasily. Slow clapping started behind me.  
"Bravo Noah." I turned around to see a child of Apollo. I could hear Noah grunt. The boy had short brown hair, with golden highlights. He was well, but quite slender and tall like all Apollo boys. "Mind having a bout with me Jayden?"

I looked at Noah. His black fringe covered most of his eyes. He re-sheathed his sword and huffed.  
"Dirk. I guess I'll see you Jayden." He muttered as he stalked off. Dirk put his arm around. I picked up my sword and pointed the tip against his chin. Mischief twinkled in his eyes.  
"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" He joked.  
"Touch me again and find out." I growled. He whipped up his sword and blocked all my attacks. Unlike Noah, I held nothing back. Soon I was behind him and pulled my sword around his neck. He dropped his sword and raised his hands. I lowered my sword and started to walk off silently.  
"Hey where are you going?" I turned around.  
"To find Noah. Oh and by the way, I don't know what you did to piss him off, but you'd better get off his back."

I think that Dirk said something else but I didn't listen. I was grumbling in my head so much I bumped into someone. I looked up to see the lanky Travis Stoll. I muttered some sort of apology.  
"Hey have you seen Noah?"  
"Nope" he replied, "that reminds me have you seen Katie?"  
I looked up at him quizzically, he looked really nervous.  
"Uh no. Why?"  
"Umm Connor kind of graffitied their cabin. Oh shoot she's seen me! Gotta go." He turned on his heel and sprinted of in the direction of the lake screaming that it was Connor who did it. Katie was a step behind him and kept cursing him and kept yelling she didn't care. I sighed and ran off to Zeus' cabin. I stuck my head through the door. Noah was lying on his back across his bed, arms propping up his head. He noticed me and raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you were parrying with Dirk." I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.  
"Naww. You left me stranded there with him you know." Noah shifted over and I lay next to him on his bed. We sighed.  
"That guy's a jerk you know." I just stared up at the ceiling and laughed.  
"Yeah, I noticed. So what he do to piss you off?" I joked, "take a whizz on your cabin?"  
Noah scoffed, "then my dad would've had him dead for that offence. No. It was more personal."  
I left him at that. I started to wonder what Drik had done. The sun had started to set and by the time I had realized, the sun had nearly disappeared below the horizon. I got up to go.

"Where are you going?" Noah looked up from below his fringe.  
"My cabin. See you at dinner." I called as I ran off To Poseidon's cabin. Before I opened the door I stopped. I had the strangest feeling I was being watched.

* * *

**I SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN! Sorry I feel so bad but yeah lots of work. Like assessments every week. Work is temporarily lightening up so going to make the most of it. This chapter was crud but I planning to improve more. Please tell me how I can improve.**


End file.
